


Legendary Bunny

by The_Hero_Lost_from_History



Series: Traveling with The Lost Hero [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Auther needs sleep, Backstory mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Legend Has Feelings, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lost and Legend have a bigger connection then you seen, Singing, The Ballad of The Wind Fish is a Beautiful song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Lost_from_History/pseuds/The_Hero_Lost_from_History
Summary: Legend learns something about the newest member of the group but hears something he thought he would hear again.This is how Lost gives Legend his nickname.(Auther needs sleep guys.)





	Legendary Bunny

Legend’s POV

Legend was not having a good day, they had landed in Warriors Hyrule right in the middle of  **a BATTLE!!!** Luckily they made it out with just cuts and bruises, by the end of it they were covered in the blood of the monsters they fought, and the sweat on their brews from how much energy was used.

After the battle, they all had to change tunics and the only tunic that Legend had that was clean was his green one, the one he wore on Koholint Island, and he didn’t want to wear the one tunic that made him think of  **Her** . If anyone had the worst of it, it was Lost, who was covered with dried blood (some of looked to be her’s but he wasn’t sure) from when she had lit both hands-on fire and used them as if she had two Fire Rods, it was a terrifying sight to be sure, after Lost had collected the dirty clothing and taken them to the river, that Warriors had shown them before the monsters came, to clean them and to change herself.

  
  


Legend sat away from the others, his leg bouncing up and down, waiting for Lost to get back so he could change tunics again. After a few more minutes, Legend has had enough of waiting for Lost to get back, standing up, from the log he was sitting on, he began to head in the direction that Lost went into the river. The forest was calm now, birds singing their song in the distance, he’s mind started to wander as he thought of home, well his home, his uncle, Ravio, Zelda, and everyone else he had met in his travels.

** _“_ ** ** _Sleepers wake, dreams will fade_ **

** _Although we cling fast_ **

** _Was it real, what we saw?_ **

** _I believe…”_ **

Legend froze, he knew that song. The image of  **her** flashed in his mind.

** _“Lost in dreams, we sleep on_ **

** _Tossing and turning_ **

** _Stay with me, by my side_ **

** _Never leave…”_ **

He started to walk in the direction of the person who was singing,  _ ‘How do they know this song? I never told anyone about the Island.’ _

** _“What if the worst comes?_ **

** _If someday this sweet reverie ends_ **

** _We too, our memories, for real,_ **

** _Fade us by…”_ **

Coming to a stop at the river, Legend saw Lost sitting at the edge of the river cleaning his tunic, she had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail and had changed into a green tunic with gold swirls and brown trousers and black boots and on her ring finger are, what Legend can only assume, are her wedding and engagement rings, singing  **The Ballad of The Wind Fish** . She was the last person that Legend thought, who would know this song.

** _“Dream with me, by the sea_ **

** _We watch the waves crash _ **

** _Hold my hand, think of me_ **

** _And I'll fly…”_ **

After she had finished the song, she stopped and turned to look back in his direction, they both stared at one another for a moment, “Legend? What are you doing here so far from the others without your sword?”, “How do you know that song, Lost?” Legend knew he didn’t answer her question but he didn’t care, he needed to know where she had learned that song. Lost looked surprised by the question, but looked down a little, most likely think her words over before she replied, “My birth mother, she had felt me a very old journal and it had this song in it, but I never learned the melody until I was older.”, “Who taught you the melody?”, Lost looked up at him and smiled as she said, “Marin.”

* * *

3th POV

Legend felt like he was going to pass out from hearing Lost say  **her** name. Lost just smiled and patted the ground next to her, Legend moved slowly toward her and sat down, after taking a deep breath, he turned his head and looked at her, she was looking out at the river, watching it carrying leaves from the tree. “You know how me and my husband who he was a descendant of at least one of you boys, and how I’m not?” Legend nodded, staying quiet to hear what she has to say, “Well I lied about that, I’m a descendant of one of you.” Legend blinked, he wasn’t expecting that either, “Who-”, “You. I’m your descendant, Legend.” Legend stared at her in disbelief, how in the name of Hylia was she his descendant? Lost, seeing the confusion on his face started to explain.

“I didn’t always know, it took years to learn about this and to believe it, but I think I had some suspicions about it, thanks to Marin of course, but it was after I had gotten the journal that I started to believe the truth.”, “Wait, what do you mean “thanks to Marin”?”, Lost chuckled, knowing what he meant, “When I was a child I met a girl named Marin in my dreams, she told me stories about The Hero of Legend, and how he saved Hyrule and an Island called Koholint by waking up The Wind Fish,” Lost looked down at her hands, “she was the older sister I never had, to be honest.” Legend continued to stare, and as he did he looked closer at her, he saw the resemblance.

Thinking back to her words something stuck out to him, “Wait “birth mother”, you mean you were adopted? If that’s the case how did you get the journal?”, Lost sighed and straitened up before she began. “My birth parents were attacked when I was a baby and were half dead when my father, the man who raised me, found them and took them to the Zonai capital, so they could be treated, but my birth father had died shortly after they had arrived at the temple” Lost paused, after taking a shaky breath she continued “and my birth mother was on her death bed, her final request was that I was raised right and that I would get the journal when I got older, and my father agreed.”, Legend didn’t know what to think about with that information.

Legend looked down not sure how to respond, “I’m…” he began, “I’m sorry I had you say that.” Legend felt like a stupid, hell, an idiot even at that, Lost just smiled at him before she turned her head, looked up into the sky, it would be evening soon, “It’s fine, Bunny.” Legend jumped at the nickname, not expecting it, “How did you -”, “Know about the rabbit thing?” Lost looked back at him and smirked, “I’m a mage remember? I can tell these kinds of things, and Marin told me and it was in the journal too.” Legend groaned at that, of course, she told her that, Lost laughed at his reaction, tears starting from in her eyes from laughing. Lost stood up, and looked down at him, “I have to finish washing these before it gets dark, care to give me a hand, Bunny?” Legend not having any words to say nodded and stood, feeling a little happier knowing that he now had someone to turn too when he needed to talk, even if she called him “Bunny”.

* * *

Warriors, “Where were you?”

Legend, “Shut the hell up.”

Lost, “Bunny.”

Legend, “.......... Sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the new version of 'The ballad of The Wind Fish' because I like this one better.  
Here is the address; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdV-X30ZqZs


End file.
